Roan's Nightmare
I sighed. What a night. I can't believe Jessica broke up with me. But it's fine. I was just a spring fling anyway... I walked into Hotel 68, looking around desperately for some kind of assistance. Finally, some man with a long beard, apparently his name was Kyan, showed up''. He reeked of alcohol. I wasn't very surprised, I would suspect this from some abandoned, in the middle of nowhere hotel. My father would be mad but that would be fine. Lost in thought of Jessica- though I knew I shouldn't be- I was tugged out of the daze by Kyan, who had pushed me almost onto the ground, he was frowning. "What do you want? A room, or drugs or what, dumbass?" He snapped. "Do you have food in the fridge of the room?" I asked, quietly. I've been through and know how to handle total drunk people. "Who says we even have a fridge?" Louder this time. "I'll buy food and internet access, plus a room." I looked down. "$576." He grunted. I sighed, taking out my mothers credit card. She's dead now. She's been dead. My dad knows. I know. We've decided to keep it a secret. I notice he takes out $600 instead. I don't give a crap. Got lots of money, anyway. He gives me the keys to my room, 807. It's on the second floor. I head up to my room, storing my credit card back in my wallet, turning on the lights, they flicker off, but then back on and stay on. I sigh and throw myself in the bed, too tired to change my clothes, taking out my laptop and turns it on, the WiFi working perfectly. Surprising. Jessica has already changed her status, two times to be honest. 'Jessica Broadheart has changed her relationship status: '''Single. Jessica Broadheart has changed her relationship status: '''In a relationship with '''Jack Nugeher. Damn, such a fucking slut. If she can get over me that fast, then I should too. Now she's dating the jock of the school. '' It didn't matter anyway. I got fully online this time, connecting to the chat, noticing that Nicki (''Nicole, Best Female Friend) is online. I wonder if I should ch- Bloop! Aha. Nicole Frutan: What a slut Jess is! I am so sorry Roan :( Hey, wanna skype tomorrow? We can talk about it if want. Roan Tutcle: ''Sure. Sounds fun. Thanks Nicki. You're a good friend. You don't deserve such an ass of a boyfriend.'' Nicole Frutan: ''Hey! He's trying to get better. He can't help that his friends are making fun of him... I'm such a bad girlfriend :('' Roan Tutcle: ''You're the perfect girlfriend.'' Nicole Frutan: ''Just wait till bed time? ;) Anyway, GTG, Mom's gettin' mad. Night.'' I sigh. She always leaves at 10:45. Its fine though. We'll talk tomorrow, as said. I scroll through my ch- Bloop! Jessica Broadheart: ''Hey j3rk, Datin' Jackie Hun now. How u feelin?'' Roan Tutcle: ''I'm fine. You?'' Jessica Broadheart: ''Horny. Cum ovr and hv sex wit me <3'' Roan Tutcle: ''Go fuck your muscle boyfriend. Bye Jess.'' ROAN TUTCLE HAS SIGNED OFF. Ugh. I don't know why some girls are like this. It's quite gross. I tuck my laptop back inside my bag, turning over, closing my eyes, hearing a child's laugh. I guess it's probably just a neighbor's kid staying up late to watch movies or play games with their sleep-over friend. I sigh. Close my eyes tighter. The laugh is getting closer. And louder. I sigh and sit up, uncomfortable as I notice a movement in the corner. Probably my imagination. It moves again. Kinda freaking the fuck out right now. Oh well. I laugh lightly- being cut off by that familiar laugh. I look up. I see a boy. He is wearing a sweat shirt, and has a hula-hoop in his hand. He is faded. He looks... Bored. "Come play with me, Mr. Roan." he sings in a cheery voice. I blink. "''Um.. who exactly are you?" I reply, shaky. I try to act like a responsible boy, but this is just weird. He won't respond. ''"Play with me and I'll tell you! Please Mr. Roan. It is lonely. You are the only person who will talk to me!" "I am? Why won't other kids talk to you?" "They don't...'SEE ME! Make them see me Mr. Roan! I don't want to be alone! ROAN! ROAN! ROAN!'''" ''He screams, his voice changing pitch. It was starting to sound progressively more demonic. I don't remember anything else other than this before I passed out. But I can still hear it sometimes... His little laugh... Ha..ha.ha... Play with me.. Ha.ha..ha.. Category:Demon/Devil